After but Not Before
by green-as-elphaba
Summary: What would of happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie more movie. Read and review! Random title, i know. Chappie no. 6 up!
1. Arrival

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! This is my first multi chap fic so can everyone please be nice in their reviews and give me some ideas?

**Summary:** What would of happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

**Chapter 1**

Fiyero arrived at Shiz at around about 2 pm. The day was fine but that did not reflect how he felt. His father had severely that if he did not pass at this university, he would give the crown to his younger brother, Kastor (who was far smarter than he was). He met Madame Morrible and thought that she was most likely one of the most awful people he had ver met. He shuddered at the slightest thought of her.

He entered his first class at 3 pm and introduced himself to the class. He saw a extremely pretty girl with golden blonde curls and big blue eyes. Her stature was small, but shapely and she was wearing one of the brightest shades of pink he ever saw. Now here's a good catch, he thought as he strode over to the desk beside her and sat down giving her a winning smile.

Surprisingly the girl gave him a small sad smile and turned to face the front of the class. Fiyero was shocked. How could any girl resist him? Maybe he would have to think harder about getting this little cream puff to fall to her feet to him.

He looked to see a pretty girl behind Cream Puff and gave her the same smile. The girl blushed and giggled whiles the girl beside her glared at her. All through class he would spot a girl and smile at her and got the same reaction.

At the end of class, Cream Puff nearly ran out of the room. He followed her all the way until he turned a corner and found the corridor completely empty. He frowned at this and wondered where she had gone. He shrugged and went to the cafeteria.

When he entered, he looked at the tables and thought about which one he should go to when he saw a boy wave him over. The boy introduced himself as Avaric and introduced three other boys: Boq, Crope and Tibbet. He thought that Avaric sounded like a pretty decent guy and that Crope and Tibbet would be fun to be with. However, Boq looked really sad about something.

"Mate, you look so sad. Is there a reason why?" said Fiyero, feeling sorry for the little guy.

Boq looked at him with a angry look in his eye and replied, "just because I've been introduced to you doesn't I should tell you everything."

Fiyero was startled by the cold tone of the boy's voice.

"Don't listen to him," said Avaric, giving Boq a warning look.

"Yeah, he's been pining for Green Bean ever since she left."

"She's not a green bean nor will she ever be! She's is Elphaba Thropp! One of the best friends I ever had!" shouted Boq, standing up.

It would have been amusing to Fiyero that Boq was only just taller than Avaric even when he was standing up but the tension of the situation far overpowered any amusement in the room.

He became acutely aware than everyone was staring at their table some looking confused, some disgusted and a few angry. However there were only two people in that room that actually looked sad: Cream Puff and another tragically beautiful girl in a wheelchair.

Boq blushed and grabbed his bag muttering something like, "I've got to go study now," and practically ran from the room.

Everyone watched him go and then stared at their table again (A/N: just imagine cows staring and then you might empathise – I know I do).

"Well? Stop staring and go back to what ever you were doing!" roared Avaric at the crowd.

Everone quickly turned around and talk and laughter filled the room once more. Fiyero turned around to face the three men and asked:

"So, is anyone going to tell me who this mysterious Elphaba/Green Bean is?..."

-

End of chappie! Please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to need ideas!


	2. The Search Begins

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. These are just replies to the following reviews:

**Caitiri** – Thank you. I will try!

**CardboardCreative**– There will be always grammar and spelling mistakes no matter how much I try and thanks for the encouragement!

**TaylxBayl** – Yes there will be Fiyeraba because I love it so no need to worry there!

**X-Kate-X** – I think Fiyero will change but it will take some "Elphaba vibe" to do it!

**Summary:** What would ff happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

Recap:

_Fiyero turned around to face the three men and asked:_

"_So, is anyone going to tell me who this mysterious Elphaba/Green Bean is?..."_

**Chapter 2**

They exchanged glances and looked a bit nervous until Crope spoke up.

"Elphaba was a girl with green skin who was a complete nerd –"

"And an ugly freak," said Tibbet finishing for him.

Fiyero tried to imagine what she would look like in his mind. What he saw was hardly ugly. He say a girl carrying books with a small pair of reading glasses on her sharp nose. Her skin was a vibrant emerald and she was wearing a long, elegant black skirt and a black tank top. She had sharp features and her hair was so black it looked blue water held in a tight, no nonsense braid which hung over one shoulder. **(A/N: Bit smarter than your average bear, isn't Fiyero – might have some physic power…hmm)**

"Oh," was all he could say for there was no room for any disagreement and to be honest, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of these guys, especially Avaric. It became quite apparent to him that no one would want to get on the bad side of Avaric and it would be harder to find out who this Elphaba was than he thought.

Then the little light bulb flashed about his head and he sat upright. Boq!

"Why didn't I think of that before?!" he shouted and realised that everyone was once again staring at him funnily.

Instead of sitting down and turning his back against the crowd he turned to face them and said, "Oh honestly people! Don't you have something better to do then stare at me like cows?!" **(A/N: He he, the cows again)**

He grabbed his stuff and turned around to see where he could find Boq. He eventually found him sitting under a tree near the vegetable garden. He crept a little closer hoping not to disturb him when he realised he was not alone.

Boq was talking to someone who was hidden from Fiyero's point of view. He stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Boq, how am I going to live without Elphaba! She was the best friend I ever had," said a girl's voice that sounded quite hysterical.

"Miss Glinda you are not the only one who will miss her. Miss Nessarose will miss her too as will I. I've known her ever since we were little. Well, _very_ little for me I suppose. And what about Miss Nessarose? Surely she will miss her too because Elphaba was her own sister! Even though they had nothing in common, Elphaba still doted on the poor girl in that wretched wheelchair and treated her with such kindness. Sweet Lurline know she doesn't deserve it!"

"Boq! Don't say such things. Think of how Elphie would of reacted if she heard you talking like that!"

"I'm sorry but it's true and I can say know more than that," said Boq with finality in his voice.

Their voice died down a bit and Fiyero couldn't hear what they were saying. He leaned forward a bit when he stepped on a branch. Boq wipped around to find him standing there and Glinda let a squeak.

"How long have you been standing there?" He demanded.

"Long enough to become quite curious about this mysterious Elphaba," he replied quite smoothly which was far from anything that he felt at the moment. Getting caught eavesdropping was really embarrassing. **(A/N: Trust me on that one!)**

When he saw Boq's expression become even more angry he quickly added, "I've heard Avaric's opinion of he and now I only think it's fair if I hear yours."

Boq's expression softened a bit however Glinda's became angry.

"So you think you could find out everything that goes on within this school in a day, huh? Think you can become the popular one just like that?" she snapped her fingers for illustration, "Well I'm sorry but going around and butting into people lives won't cut it! Find some other way!"

And with that she stomped off with Boq following close behind her. _Well, that certainly went well_, he thought sarcastically. But even though he didn't successfully get to ask his questions he had learnt three things:

1. Elphaba had been Glinda's best friend

2. Boq had known her since he was little

3. This Nessarose, poor girl in the wheelchair, had been her sister

But the question was, who would he go too next for information? Miss Nessarose perhaps?...

-

End of yet another chappie! Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! Please Review!


	3. Nessa and Tom

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. These are just replies to the following reviews:

**Bombalurinasara**– I've always thought that Crope and Tibbett were Avaric's cronies and I just going to make them nasty for now.

**X-Kate-X**– Yes…Fiyero may have some special sort of powers. I was actually joking but now it seems like a good idea.

**ElphieandFiyero4ever**– I apologise for all the notes but there will be no more in this chapter! I promise!

**Summary:** What would ff happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

* * *

Recap:

_But the question was, who would he go too next for information? Miss Nessarose perhaps?..._

**Chapter 3**

Fiyero was walking back to his rooms when he saw a flyer pasted to a tree:

**_SPRING BALL COMING UP!!_**

**_All people must attend – pairs or no_**

**_ATTIRE: Formal clothes – boys: tuxes and girl: dresses_**

**_WHEN: 3rd May - may change due to the weather_**

**_WHERE: The Ozdust Ballroom_**

**_NOTE: Anyone who doesn't behave respectivly and doesn't dress properly will be thrown out and have detention for a MONTH!!!!_**

Perfect! Maybe if he asked Miss Nessarose to the dance she might be able to tell him more. He began walking again, whisting a tune he did not recognise when he spotted an aged man looking at him like he'd seen a ghost. _Now what on earth could I have done to make him look at me like that? _

"Good sir, why do you look at me like that?" asked Fiyero politely.

The man tried to smile but it looked more like he had stubbed his toe.

"Pardon me young sir, but you sing the song of the Wicked Witch"

"The Wicked Witch? Pray tell me why I have not heard of such a person?"

"Many people like to keep quiet about it considering it is said that if you call out her name she will come and eat you or your children. It is also said that she is so unpure that even water will melt her," the man lowered his voice so Fiyero had to lean forward to hear him.

"She once came here and was known as Elphaba Thropp, a good girl that was devoted to her studies but was treated far too wrongly. She always managed to say good morning to me while I was out tending to the vegetable gardens. Ah how nice she was then. But I believe that it is not her fault that she became wicked. I believe that she was ridiculed so much that she went mad and-"

The bell rang, ring in Fiyero's ears considering he was right infront of it.

"Pardon me sir, for taking your time," said the man, remembering his place and turned around to go back to his work.

"Could you prehaps tell me more about Elphaba?" asked Fiyero, hoping he didn't dound to eager. The man gave him a funny look and said,

"Sure, if you really want to. I don't know why though."

"Thank you, sir," said Fiyero, giving him a grateful smile.

"That's alright and please call me Tom," said the man smiling at him for the first time. As Fiyero ran to his dorm to collect his things for Political Studies, he heard the old man say,

"What a funny lad."

Then Fiyero, with books, paper and pen in hand, ran off to class.

* * *

When he got to class he saw that everyone was sitting down already. _Damn_, he thought, _I'm late._ He also saw that Boq and Glinda were there as well, Boq with a blank face, staring at the window and Glinda looking at him, smirking slightly. Then he saw Nessarose. Well, everyone was right when they said that she was tragically beautiful. 

Conveniently, he saw a seat right next to her. He walked pass all the girls fluttering their eyelashes and giving him sultry looks and sat down in the seat. The teacher, Miss Manemra walked in and the class began.

Fiyero passed a note to Nessarose.

**Do you have a partner for the Spring Dance?**

The least to say, Nessarose looked completely shocked.

_No, why?_

_Score 1 for me! _thought Fiyero happily

**Because I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dance.**

Nessarose looked completely over the moon.

_Yes._

_Another score_, he thought just as the bell rang. He got up and collected his and Nessarose's books saying, "I think it's best if the date carries the books, don't you?"

"Please, call me Nessa. It's easier for the both of us," she replied, blushing furiously.

Fiyero smiled triumphantly thinking, _now if only I can get her to tell me about Elphaba!_

He led Nessa along the hallway with her still blushing. He noticed (but pretended not to) that girls everywhere were looking at him hopefully, sighing and glaring at the poor girl in the wheelchair. He led her outside and to the tree that he found Boq and Glinda under. He gave her the books and sat down across from her.

"So Nessa," he drawled, "tell me about yourself."

She blushed at him again and said,

"Well, I have a couple of friends here at Shiz, they're called Boq and Glinda. I have, no wait, _had _one sister called Elphaba..." she trailed off, looking like she was about to cry.

"Is she-"

"Dead?" Nessa asked having a grim smile on her face,

"No she is far from dead. She had gone away, no, ran away and has left me behind to suffer in my loneliness. She thinks that she's the only one in the world who's got problems. No doesn't think that anyone else might be suffering." Her voice by now had died down so that Fiyero couldn't hear her bitter mutterings. Fiyero looked across the gardens thinking about what type of green Elphaba's skin must have been.

"We used to come here you know," said Nessa, interrupting his thoughts, "Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, Avaric, Crope, Tibbett and I all used to come here and sit to eat our lunch and just talk and joke."

Fiyero's eyes widened at the thought of Avaric, Crope and Tibbett being friends with Elphaba. Hadn't they thought that she was a freak and a Green Bean? He suddenly had an image go through his mind. He saw six people sitting in a circle with a gap wide enought for one more person. He recognised these people as Glinda, Boq, Avaric, Nessa, Crope and Tibbett ans a thin, bony girl with green skin . Elphaba, he thought seeing her in amazement. She really was beautiful no matter what anyone else thought. He suddenly realised how hard it was going to be to find out all the information on Elphaba.

As he and Nessa looked out to the gardens he thought to himself, _Who should I go to next? Avaric, Crope or Tibbett?_ He thought a little harder about it and suddenly had an idea.

_Prehaps Tom could help me in my quest?_

* * *

Alright everyone! That was the third chapter up! I know they're all short but I don't get a lot of time and I've got 7 assignments to do and 3 exams coming up so I'll try my hardest to gbet these chapter up and ready. Please review to give me any ideas and tell me what you liked and didn't like. 


	4. Avaric

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. These are just replies to the following reviews:

**CardboardCreative** – In the book, Elphaba sings a song but it isn't specified so it might be that. Thank you for reviewing.

**X-Kate-X** – You'll just have to wait and see but I don't find essay reviews.

**Summary:** What would ff happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

Recap:

_As he and Nessa looked out to the gardens he thought to himself,_ Who should I go tonext? Avaric, Crope or Tibbett? _He thought a little harder about it and suddenly had an idea._

Perhaps Tom could help me in my quest?

**Chapter 4**

For the next two days, Fiyero was towed (if you called it that) by Nessa everywhere. He found it a bit annoying but he learnt things about Elphaba when Nessa was in the mood to talk about her.

He currently sat at his window writing in his new "Elphaba Diary". What he had written so far was:

**_Date: 3rd April_**

_**Subject: What I already know about Elphaba.**_

_**Dear Elphaba Diary,**_

**_I am writing to you to note my current findings about Elphaba Thropp. So far I have learnt that she has green skin, flowing black hair and wore glasses and is a nerd. She was Nessarose's elder sister and was a friend to Boq, Glinda, Avaric, Crope and Tibbet (which is surprising considering the last three insulted her). She has run away from the Emerald City and has left her friends behind. Some people have called her the Wicked Witch of the West and (can you believe it?) water will MELT her._**

**_But that's not the only thing I find strange. You see, I have been having strange dreams, flashes and recalling things that I never knew all through out my time here at Shiz and I'm just wondering where all this came from. The first time it happened was when Avaric was telling me what Elphaba looked like and it wasn't an ugly sight at all, but quite beautiful. The second time was when Tom said I was whistling the "Witch's song" and the third was when Nessa told me about her friends. Why am I seeing these things? It's not like I have special powers or anything._**

**_Another thing that I find strange is that I've never thought about things before so deeply. No, even better, I'm actually THINKING! ME THINKING! Since when did I ever do that? It was always the "Dancing Through Life" thing but now it's more this whole thing with "The Witch and I" and "Defying Gravity". Say WHAT? Where did those two things come from? I just think I've had another physic moment._**

_**Anyway, I've got to get to Life Sciences before Boq and Glinda so I can sit to Nessa.**_

_**Signing Off (I feel like a spy),**_

_**Fiyero Tiggular**_

Fiyero snapped the book shut and sighed. He placed it on his bedside table in his PRIVATE room and grabbed his things. He began to make his way down the stairs when he saw Avaric coming up them.

"Hey Avaric, how have you been?" He asked pleasantly.

"I'm in no mood for talking, Prince. What do you want with Elphaba?" snapped Avaric, glaring at him.

"Oh, so it's _Elphaba _now. It's funny because I recall you, Crope and Tibbet calling her, oh lets see, a Green Bean, ugly and a nerd. Now, _Elphaba_? My _Avaric_, why the sudden change of heart?" replied Fiyero, sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! Alright so I regret saying those things but I can't let anyone know that I'm a friend of the Wicked Witch. Imagine. I could be thrown into jail for saying things like that."

"But Nessa says nice things about her all the time."

"Yes, but she's _her_ sister. People understand that she might not believe anything that people say about her. And why do you call her Nessa anyway? It's not like you're her _friend_ or anything."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I am in fact her _friend_ and I'm also taking her to the Spring Dance."

"WHAT! So you're the one that took her before I could ask her. Listen here, Prince, and listen good. Nessa is mine! Get it? Mine. M.I.N.E! Mine!"

"Alright, I get it but it's too late. I'm already taking her to the dance. But maybe I might let you dance with her sometime, hmm? If you cooperate with me, I could somehow get Nessa to go with you and I could go with someone else."

"Deal. What do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Elphaba. Be at my room at 9.00 pm sharp. I'm sorry I have to do this but it's the only way I can find out about her."

"Why are you so interested about her anyway?" asked Avaric, starting to descend the stairs with Fiyero.

"I don't know, okay? I feel like that I'm meant to know or that I came too late to Shiz to get to know her. It's almost like time has changed and I get these flashes of her and me with her and all of you."

"All of us? What's that meant to mean?"

"I mean that you, Crope, Tibbet, Glinda, Boq, Nessa and Elphaba."

"Oh…"

"Yes, now come on. We've got Life Science now." said Fiyero, striding away.

Avaric followed him and they both walked down the hall receiving winks and batted eyelashes wherever they went.

Fiyero thought as he walked, _well I've got Avaric now. But when can I talk to Tom? And what about Glinda ad Boq? Can I really make them see that I don't want to harm them or anyone, especially Elphaba?_

-

Alright everyone! You know the drill. I CAN'T BELIEVE I MANAGED TO GET UP ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Captured

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! NOTE TO EVERYONE! AVARIC IS AU IN THIS STORY! BUT IT WILL RELATE TO BOOK AND MUSICAL! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. These are just replies to the following reviews:

**CardboardCreative** – Yep he's funny. But you've gotta have someone who's strange.

**X-Kate-X** – Glad you liked it! I have a weird sense of humour so...it's odd that you laughed but that okay.

**Kuna88 - **I've updated, just like you told me to.

**Summary:** What would if happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

Recap:

_Fiyero thought as he walked,_ well I've got Avaric now. But when can I talk to Tom? And what about Glinda and Boq? Can I really make them see that I don't want to harm them or anyone, especially Elphaba?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Fiyero and Avaric reached class, everyone was already seated and taking notes. Prof N. (as Avaric liked to call him) was already starting his lecture. Everyone went silent as the two boys walked in. However it was broken by a, "cough Awkward cough," from Fiyero.

"Ah, _Master _Avaric and _Prince_ Fiyero, how _kind_ of you to join us," said Prof N sarcastically.

They took their seats and the class continued.

During class, Fiyero noticed that Avaric kept glancing at Nessa. He also noticed that Nessa caught Avaric staring at her and blushed and looked down. The rest of class went in the usual procedure except there was less homework as usual. _Prof N. must have been getting the fact that we're tired. Yay,_ thought Fiyero as he got up and walked out of class.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Nessa looked disappointed when he walked out of the classroom but he knew that Avaric would be there for her. He suddenly felt a pang of protectiveness and jealousy. After the past couple of days he had really got to know Nessa and thought her as a very good and loyal friend but that's as far as it went. The jealousy was that he did not have anyone to wait upon, even though it seemed crazy. However, he thought he was making good by helping someone from time to time but that was normally taken away from him because he always seemed to get stuck in the middle of relationships. Girls and boys alike _(no room for argument there_, he thought) thought that he was a bad boy and a rich playboy prince who was a dumb idiot. But even though he put on that "Dancing through Life" façade, it always felt wrong.

Suddenly, Shiz felt stifling and suffocating. No one had ever bothered to scratch the surface of his personality. _And no one ever will, however tonight,_ he thought, _I'm going to get away from it all. Just one night where I can be myself and no-one would ever judge me._

* * *

Fiyero walked down the streets filled with laughter and talk. It seemed that everyone have something to celebrate. All except me, he thought, feeling very sorry for himself. That was when he saw three shadows hiding in the darkness of the ally way. The figures were all different heights and shapes. Two of them were obviously women, especially the shortest one of the three. The middle one was a man but obviously a munchkin, despite being a tall one. The last and tallest of the three was a woman but she was covered from head to toe, covered in black.

He crept closer to hear what they were saying. "Oh Elphie, why didn't you come back? Everyone misses you, even Avaric does I'm absolutely positive. And you must come back to protect Nessa. There's a guy called Fiyero, who is a Winkie prince (_that's prince of Vinkus to you_, thought Fiyero). Apparently he invited her to the dance but now there are rumours that he's going to turn her down!" said a high pitched voice, which sounded a lot like Glinda's.

"What! The nerve of that creep, going after my sister and then breaking her heart. I know she will be devastated for she was always so quick to trust and believe. It's a thing she got from Father with his belief for the Unnamed God." The voice was surprisingly low pitched and had a sensual quality to it, but there was no mistaking that it was a woman's.

"Seriously, Elphie, you really must come back. I swear that Fiyero is after you. I over heard him asking Nessa questions about you. You must come back." The voice was Boq's, no mistaking it.

"You know I can't do that," said Elphie. Then she paused and said "I think someone is watching us."

At that point Fiyero quietly crept away but hit a table behind him, knocking it over. The crash it made was deafening and he saw Glinda and Boq turn around and see him. However, what he didn't see was the shadow behind him and suddenly there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and everything turned black…

* * *

YES I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! does happy dance anyway, please review guys! Thanks for the support! 


	6. Meeting and Changes

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! WOOT! TWO CHAPTERS UP IN TWO DAYS! AREN'T YOU ALL PROUD OF ME? Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. These are just replies to the following reviews:

**CardboardCreative** – Well now you know how Glinda and Boq have changed

**X-Kate-X** – Thanks for the idea. I used it!

**TaylxBayl**– hehehe, thanks for reviewing.

**Bombalurinasara**** – **Chill, they meet in this chapter and it goes on into the next.

**Kuna88** – Wow, that's one of the nicest reviews I've ever had. sniff THANKS hugs

**Summary:** What would ff happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie – may use book…later). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

* * *

Recap:

_However, what he didn't see was the shadow behind him and suddenly there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and everything turned black…_

**Chapter 6**

Fiyero was in a daze. He heard whispering all around him. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't say anything. _Where am I?_ he thought as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard a whisper.

"Hey! He's waking up!"

"Shh! Go find Elphaba and tell her!"

"Right"

When Fiyero opened his eyes he saw a vision of green, spun coffee and brown. Elphaba! He thought. He struggled to sit up but she pushed him down again.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Fiyero. Who are you and why am I here?" he demanded right back, seeing this as a sort of challenge.

He saw her eyes grow angry and later he would swear he saw real lighting flash in them.

"So you're the one who was going to break Nessa's heart! How dare you! Why I - "

"You haven't let me explain my side of the-"

"Quit interrupting!"

"No, you! Now, I was going to the ball with Nessa however Avaric came up to me with all fires burning and said that he wanted to take Nessa to the ball because he liked her and didn't want me to go with her. So I was going to step away so he could ask her because I knew that they both liked each other-"

"So why did you ask her in the first place?"

She doesn't make it easy on a guy dose she, he thought.

"You really make it hard for a guy to explain himself you know-"

"Yes I know but that doesn't mean I care."

"For all that is good shut up woman! Let me tell my story or-" Fiyero shouted exasperatedly, starting to give up.

"You'll what?"

Fiyero sighed and lay back down again. There was an awkward silence from then on…

_**

* * *

Back at Shiz…**_

Nessa was being pushed by Avaric down the hall to Life Sciences. She had sort of given up on blushing because she found she did it too often around Avaric. She had a funny feeling that something was wrong because she had not seen Fiyero all day. She had asked Glinda and Boq if they had seen him but they had said they hadn't and walked away rather fast. Then Avaric had come along and offered to push the chair. She felt his hand at the back of her neck and looked around.

Avaric had been thinking the same thing, unknown to Nessa. He was also wondering where Fiyero was. I hope he hasn't run away, thinking he will get between Nessa and I, he thought as he looked down at Nessa's hair. He had always wanted to stroke that hair even though he knew he would not be allowed. Sure it was not as beautiful as Elphaba's hair was but was beautiful anyway. He placed his hands on the back of her neck somehow hypnotised when she turned around. Their eyes met and they both blushed and looked away, Nessa turning her head and Avaric looking up.

He continued to push her to Life Sciences, Fiyero soon forgotten…

_**

* * *

Somewhere else at Shiz…**_

Glinda was not feeling well today. Not well at all. She had a headache and sore stomach. As she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, her thoughts wondered to how much she had changed since Elphaba came and left. She remembered the first time she came here all high expectations on having parties all night and using magic all day when she was suddenly brushed upon by Madame Morrible for a green girl. She remembered how ugly she thought that girl was and how much she hated her. Then she was asked to share a room with her and was humiliated. She remembered loathing Elphaba and took up as much space as possible. As she shared the room with Elphaba she noticed things about her for there was not a lot of interesting things to do when all you have is homework. Elphaba possessed a grace and elegance that Glinda had always longed for as well as brains and the most beautiful hair she had ever seen. It was so dark it was nearly blue and it looked like the water at night time with the moon shining on it when the light hit it just right. This made her hate Elphaba even more and now she felt ashamed.

She humiliated Elphaba as an excuse to get back at her for having what she didn't have. She remembered the flash of hurt in her eyes which then when blank and she started to do a strange dance. When she received her training wand she felt even more guilty and joined Elphaba in the strange dance.

From then on they were close friends and nothing, which they had considered, could tare them apart. _But of coarse we were_, Glinda thought as she stared out the window. She thought about how she had changed. She seemed more aware of things, like now she knew that you could not dance through life and it wasn't all sunshine, lollypops and rainbows everywhere. She also took more care of her hair and now it was much better with out a single knot or tangle. He grades had improved and selflessness had as well. All in all she was a better person on the outside and inside, not just a doll that was told to smile and wave at the people.

Boq was also thinking about how much he'd changed. When he'd fist met Elphaba she was a little green nymph playing in the sandbox away from the water trough where most of the children played. He remembered her shock face when he had sat down next to the girl of two years younger than himself and said hello. Since then they had become sort of friends but were never close. They were more acquaintances but that face had haunted the days of his childhood like her present face haunts him now. He had always been shy, especially towards girls and that would never change. However, he felt bolder now than he did a few years ago. Ever since he met Elphaba again he felt stronger and more aware of his surroundings. She had taught him so many thing when they were little however, she had taught him more things than he her.

No, he was not a person who liked change. In fact, he despised it. But Elphaba was always spontaneous and could change faster than you could say the word. So he had learnt to expect it but she still managed to surprise him none the less. It was who she was and nothing would ever change it. _I should really stop thinking about her, _he thought._ But I still miss her even though I saw her yesterday. I wonder how she's getting on with Fiyero…_

* * *

END OF CHAPPIE! Please review and you will get a COOKIE! YAYNESS! cough 


	7. Feelings

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. These are just replies to the following reviews:

**CardboardCreative** – Yep...hehehe

**X-Kate-X** – I love your ideas! Don't put yourself down!

**Summary:** What would ff happened if Fiyero came after Elphaba had left the Emerald City? Would they still be together? If so, how? Cross between book and movie (more movie – may use book…later). Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz

* * *

Recap:

_It was who she was and nothing would ever change it_. I should really stop thinking about her, _he thought._ But I still miss her even though I saw her yesterday. I wonder how she's getting on with Fiyero…

**Chapter 7**

_**Elphaba's hideaway…**_

The awkward silence was still there. It felt like hours had passed even thought it was only half of one.

"You were going to do a really nice thing for Avaric you know," said Elphaba, breaking the silence.

Fiyero turned to look at her and replied, "Yeah."

Now that Fiyero had a good reason to stare at her, he did. He was just like he imagined her to be. She had brilliant emerald skin, spun dark water hair and the most expressive brown eyes he had ever seen. They were not hard, despite her voice and attitude, but soft and almost endearing. She sat on the table beside him, sitting at a very odd angle. She stared at the wall in front of her and had a slight scowl on her face which was bony but she had high cheekbones and full lips that looked very inviting. All in all, she looked like an emerald angel to him and before he could stop himself he said,

"You're very beautiful."

The least to say, Elphaba was stunned. No one had ever called her beautiful before. She turned and looked at him, straight into crystal blue oceans. She observed his features as they stared at each other. His face looked like it had been crafted by a sculptor with classically high cheek bones and hard chin with sensual lips. She also noticed there were a couple of funny markings on his face. Blue diamonds, three of them: one on his forehead, one on his right cheek and one on his chin. She wondered if they were all over his body and blushed. That was when he smiled and his whole face seemed to light up. Elphaba's voice got stuck in her throat

Fiyero noticed her blushing, the dark forest colours that spread across her cheeks in a delicate hue. He smiled at this finding it very endearing, almost cute. He opened her mouth to say something when…

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get this one done and out of the way so that more ideas could come! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I NEED THEM BADLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review and have a nice day. /beams and people and waves cookies/ 


End file.
